When It All Changed
by alwaysRiverCourt
Summary: Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, and Jake were the best of friends. Somehow, they tore apart and started hating each other. What happens when "fate" brings them together once more? Rated T to give space. BL JP NH
1. Where They Are

_Background Info:_

_Brooke went to NYU._

_Lucas attended Duke University_

_Nathan and Haley went to community colleges around their home in Charlotte_

_Jake and Peyton went to the Savannah Art College (Jake focused more on music)_

_

* * *

_

Brooke Davis sat on her bed in her college dorm room. She held a cupcake and blew the candle out.

"Happy 3 years," Brooke said to herself.

"Who are you talking to? What day is today? Why are you up so early?" her roommate Riley asked, still half asleep in her tank top and shorts.

Brooke shook herself in surprise to the voice that just piped up.

"It's nothing…and it's 10AM! Geez, did you go to another late night party again?" Brooke replied grinning as her roommate rolled over and fell onto the ground.

"Seriously Brooke, you've got to tell me what's wrong. I'm a pretty good judge of character, and right now, you're looking terrible." Riley responded in a caring gesture. She had never seen her friend so down.

"Alright, if you must know," Brooke went on," Today is the 3rd year anniversary of how my friends, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, and Jake, first met."

"Well, what are you doing sitting here? Give them a call! You come across as the smart one of we two…hold on," Riley chuckled," I'm the smart one, never mind! But anyways, why sit here brooding when you can take out your cell phone and dial pretty buttons."

"If you must know, we had a falling out last year. I don't really even remember what caused it, but now, we all went our separate ways. Aside from Nathan and Haley, of course, they're married. Oh! Also Jake and Peyton, they apparently hooked up. And I believe the term is 'smart one of us two'." Brooke said, sighing as she laid back down onto her bed and covered her face with a pillow.

"You know I'm not good with the words and stuff. I'm more of a math person. Get up though! I shall treat you out today and show those people what they were missing!" Riley exclaimed as she started to change.

"Riles, you're majoring in Literature, and you got a C in Calculus! But seriously, I don't feel like moving today. I'm coming across a fever." Brooke said quietly pulling her blanket towards her.

Riley walked towards Brooke's bed in her white turtleneck, jeans, and black converses that she just changed into. She was a simple dresser, unlike Brooke who dug through her wardrobe to find an outfit to wear. She put her straight, blonde hair into a side ponytail, before she pulled off Brooke's blanket and started yelling.

"Yea, I know you're sick. You're getting cowards-flu! Now get up, pick a nice, hot outfit and meet me outside in 15 minutes! Don't expect to get off with telling me the entire story." Riley yelled as she walked out the door.

Brooke sighed. She knew her friend meant well, and she is not in position to lose another close person in her life.

* * *

"So dude, you coming to Rachelle's party tonight? I hear they're having live performances and whatever," Matthew asked.

Matthew was Lucas's dorm mate at Duke University.

"Nah, I think I'm going to stick it out here this afternoon, maybe play some basketball later," Lucas replied glancing at his calendar.

"Alright, there will be more chicks fantasizing over me then. It sucks being the coolest guy in school's buddy. I feel like a lackey, you know?" Matthew responded, putting his hard to his heart and fool pouting.

Lucas chuckled," Whatever, least you get to be near giggling girls when you are by me." He never got tired of rubbing in his superiority to his roommate.

"Well, I'm off then. Don't wait up for me, aight?" Matthew made sure, beginning to leave the room.

"Happy 3 years guys, friends for life, right?" Lucas said to himself.

Matthew peeked his head through.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" He asked then left once again.

Lucas laughed quietly, today was not the day to have fun.

'_I have to make this the worst day…after all, the worst for the worst, right? This is going to be one long day,' _Lucas thought to himself as he sighed.

* * *

Nathan Scott sat on his counter, looking broody as ever. He sat and started into space, supposedly thinking hard.

"Hey Nate, how'd you sleep?" Haley asked her husband in a worried manner.

Nathan didn't respond.

"You're starting to freak me out here Nate. Stop brooding, you remind me of Luke," Haley said shyly, hoping it was okay to bring him up.

"Don't bring up his name in this household," Nathan responded strictly.

"What's the big deal Nate? You know, you haven't been the guy I fell in love with lately. You're just—a jerk!"

Haley grabbed her brown coat and put on her matching knit scarf. She pulled the keys next to Nathan.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nathan asked questioning.

"For a walk and I better expect you back to your regular self when I get back!" Haley yelled as she slammed the door.

"Happy 3 years my best pals!" Nathan exclaimed in a fake sing-song, cheery voice.

"I hope Nathan didn't remember the three year…best friends forever, right? Load of crap." Haley said to herself under her breath as she walked through the cool morning wind.

* * *

"No no no, it's okay Jenny," Jake said in a calm, soothing voice.

"Hey Jake, how is she?" Peyton walked out yawning.

"Well, she woke me up, but that's nothing I'm not used to. I just don't know what's gone over her today though." He replied, still trying to hush his daughter.

"Looks like she got the notice for today," Peyton replied sarcastically," Didn't you my wittle girl?"

Jake chuckled," Happy 3 years, right?"

* * *

_Alright! First chapter is up. I'm new to this whole fanfic thing. If you want to read more, you must review! I'll probably get one chapter a week on a regular basis. Review! It's slightly rushed, but more shall be unveiled as we go. I don't have much interest in writing for the others' points of view, so I'll probably stick to Brooke eventually._


	2. Beginning of Tomorrow

_Second chapter is up! A week has passed since the three-year anniversary thing. Nathan and Lucas are brothers in this story. Most things are from the show; however, it's slightly AU. I don't own the show; otherwise it'd definitely be Brucas._

_

* * *

_

Brooke sat down on her bed after her classes in the morning.

Riley walks in, "Hey Brooke, I found this in the mail for you. I think it's some sort of reunion thingy for your school."

"What? I mean—it's only been one year," Brooke says blankly as she scans the letter.

"I think it's cool. I definitely think you should go. Ooh! I have an idea, how about you invite me?" Riley asked excitedly, she had too much sugar for breakfast and rambled on.

Brooke stares at her for a second, hoping to find reason beyond her friend's request, "Why are you all interested?"

"For your information my dear friend," Riley adds in a playfully sophisticated manner, "I want to meet the famous Scott brothers. But don't worry, if a catfight breaks out between you and Haley or err—Peyton, then I'll be there…to cheer you on because I don't do fights."

"Okay, okay, grab your purse; we've got to go shopping. I need to look good and be the center of attention. _They_ do not need to know Brooke Davis wears polyester pajamas," Brooke said confidently and boisterous, already cheerful.

"Let's go for it!" Riley exclaims, "I think I need some more turtlenecks anyways."

As Brooke leaves their dorm room, Riley glances towards her laptop and spots a file titled "Fake Reunion". She makes her way towards her laptop and deletes the file.

Brooke peeks her head through the door, "You coming, Riles?" she asks in a rush to the mall.

"Yep, I'm just about ready," Riley responds under her breath as she sighs.

* * *

Lucas Scott looked down at the letter he was holding.

'_A high school reunion? It's only been like a year.' _He thought silently to himself as he indulged himself in memories.

"_Jerk! You don't deserve your life, so stop acting like the world revolves around your suffrage!" a male voice called out to him._

"_I can't believe I was ever friends with you!" a different voice, this time female, cried out._

"_Get out…forever!"_

The last voice reached out to him the most. He missed it. He missed the raspy voice, he missed the cherry chap stick, he missed the fun, and most of all, he missed her.

Lucas slapped himself on his forehead. He couldn't miss her, he hated her. Lucas replayed it over and over in his thoughts. Brooke Davis…he couldn't love Brooke Davis.

Lucas cleared his mind and decided to head out, as he was doing so; he met his roommate, Matthew.

"Hey dude, where you going?" his clueless friend asked.

"I'm heading to Tree Hill, don't wait up for me," Lucas replied automatically. He dreaded going back, but there were just too many things left without closure.

* * *

Nathan came back from basketball practice to find Haley surrounded in a fort of textbooks. He moved quickly and slyly at that to get through as if it were a game. He had no clue Haley knew he was performing "ninja moves" until she chuckled.

"Nate, you are so weird. Come here and give me a kiss," Haley said looking up from the piles of work.

He smirked as he pecked her on the lips.

"What's all this stuff anyways, Haley? I thought the hard part was getting to college," he asked innocently.

"Considering not everyone gets into Stanford on an athletic scholarship, I guess I'd actually have to get the grades around here," Haley says as she gets up from her barrier of assignments, "I'll go make us some breakfast. Does macaroni and cheese sound good?" she asks not caring for an answer.

Nathan chuckles," When has it not?" he replies.

Though most freshmen lived in a dorm room provided by the university, Nathan and Haley lived alone in their apartment paid by Dan Scott for unknown reasons.

Haley prepared their delicious meal, and they both sat down on the counter, just about ready to dig in.

"Hey what's that on the counter?" Nathan marveled pointing to the direction of a blue and white letter.

Haley grabs it and starts down the page slowly. After awhile, she starts acting slightly worried.

"Nate, we're flying to Tree Hill tomorrow," she says calmly as she put the letter aside. There was some unfinished business.

* * *

Peyton and Jake had much different reactions than the others. It was really quick, actually. Peyton read the letter and thought it was "super cool!" Jake was excited to meet the others again…before he remembered he was supposed to hate them. They, in less than 10 minutes, grabbed Jenny and some essentials and began to head towards Tree Hill. The two lovebirds forgot where they were going to stay now that Peyton's house was rented. Eventually, Peyton won the "who is a bigger bitch, me or the motel lady" contest and they got a room.

* * *

_The next day…_

Riley and Brooke made their way to the empty, or nearly empty, Tree Hill High.

"Why is it so quiet? I hope we aren't the first ones here, that is so lame!" Brooke mentioned as she stepped inside the auditorium.

Brooke was definitely surprised as she let out a gasp.

The next few seconds were quite interesting.

"Lucas?!"

"Brooke?!"

"Nathan?!"

"Peyton?!"

"Haley?!"

"Jake!" Jake exclaimed.

It was quiet for a moment.

Jake nudged Peyton, "Told you I could shut them up," as he laughed to himself while the others were still in shock.

* * *

_My second chapter is up. Don't worry, everything is making it's way to the drama. I'd love some ideas of what may have happened, though I have an idea coming. Any ideas are great, and review! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! (As for the Stanford comment, Nathan made it in but rejected it)  
_

_Review!  
_


	3. Let's Get To It

_Hmm...well I couldn't think of a really good reason of why the gang broke up. This is the best that I could do. Since everyone is so serious, I'm making Jake our comic relief. :D And if you're having a hard time imagining Riley, I'd say she looks along the lines of Brittany Snow.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Umm…where's everyone else?" Brooke spoke, quietly.

"Whatever, come on Jake, we're out of here," Peyton was pissed and made her way towards the door.

She slammed against the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Shit!" Peyton yelled out, loud enough for everyone in the auditorium to hear.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Lucas sat alone on the stage, Nathan and Haley were at the opposite corner. Jake and Peyton were on the ground in a different corner, Jenny was with Karen. Brooke and Riley sat directly in the center of the auditorium.

"I knew we shouldn't have come," Brooke whispered quietly to Riley.

"You know what?!" Riley exclaimed, startling and gaining each person's attention, "Why are you all so afraid to be near each other? I've never had close friends before, but if I had, I know I wouldn't let go of them. Suck it up; no fight is worth losing your best friends." Riley spoke confidently as she stood and made contact with the gang.

Haley walked towards Riley as Nathan tried to hold her back.

She brushed right through Nate and pointed towards Riley's chest, "You don't know anything about us. You don't know what happened, so go back to your beauty pageants. You, by far, do not belong in Tree Hill!" Haley shouted directly into Riley's face.

Brooke stepped forward in a ready, defensive position.

"Don't you yell at Riley!" Brooke said, it was the only thing that she could manage to say before she burst into tears.

Peyton had enough. It was time for her to speak.

"What are you going to do about that?" Peyton asked in a cruel matter, "You going to get another abortion? Kill another child and leave Lucas?"

Brooke was utterly repulsed. She was just about to speak up when she was interrupted.

Lucas said bitterly between his teeth, "All these years Brooke…I still can't forgive you."

"Like you're such a saint, Lucas! I know you tried to sabotage me. I knew you were always after my life! But seriously, ruining the only thing I've got, destroying my basketball career?" Nathan added angrily.

Haley spoke quietly after her burst with Riley, "I thought I knew you all those years."

"Well, isn't it true that you threatened to kill Chris Keller? I mean…we all hate him, but how can we be around a soon-to-be convict?!" Brooke blurted out.

"Don't you say that my Nate did that!" Haley shouted in her face.

Overtime, the whole group gathered near the center of the auditorium.

Peyton continued, "Like you are so innocent Mrs. Haley Scott. We know your master plan of using us to make you look better. There's nothing more appealing to be better than the student body president, two star basketball players, and two soulful artists. All that to get into a good college, Haley? You would stoop so low?"

"Enough, Peyton! You're not so wonderful. I heard you once tried to kidnap Jenny. Now that is just gruesome," Lucas mentioned.

The group heard some snoring echoing. They turned around to see Jake and Riley asleep.

Nathan started laughing first, and it soon started to be a roaring laughter by the others, as well. As the laughter ended, everyone remained silent for quite a while.

Brooke broke the silence, "I didn't get an abortion you know."

"And I didn't try to sabotage Nathan in any way. Come to think of it, I doubt anyone did what we accused of them," Lucas responded, clearly cooled down from the earlier fight.

"Geez, it's about time you all realized that," the awakened blonde from behind said.

Everyone looked back, surprised at her voice.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, I'm Brooke's roommate at NYU. And you must be the infamous Lucas Scott," Riley replied coolly.

Before anyone could speak up, they heard a huge slam.

"What is this hear?! As far as I recall, the school is not a party after hours. Now get out of here!" Whitey yelled after he walked in.

Jake stood up in shock, as the others were on their way out the door.

"How about we stop by Karen's Café? We can talk about everything," Peyton requested as she walked next to Brooke.

Riley felt slightly awkward, but she received a friendly wink from Whitey and returned it.

'_So this is what I missed…' Riley thought to herself as she smirked at the sight of rekindled friends_

_

* * *

_

"So, you looked pretty comfy near Lucas today," Riley mentioned to Brooke when they were back in their hotel room.

"It's not like that, Riles. We have…history. I'm not ready for a commitment yet, and we live hours away," Brooke replied as she jumped onto her queen bed.

Brooke looked across the room towards Riley's suitcase. She saw newspaper clippings in a box that she has never seen before.

"Hey Riley, what are those?" Brooke asked, very confused of the situation.

Riley ran towards her suitcase to cover it up.

"It-uh-it's," Riley stumbled, "I'm sorry, it's kind of embarrassing. I walk around like a rich girl, but these-these are coupons," she said lying directly to Brooke.

Brooke sent her an apologetic look.

"You know you can go to me for anything, right? It's alright, I used to be poor," Brooke said showing sympathy.

Riley shrugged, "Yea, I know. I guess I was just ashamed."

'_Phew, that was a really close one. Brooke is really gullible.' Riley thought as she sighed relieving herself._

_

* * *

_

_My third chapter is up. I hope it was impressive enough, it's kind of hard to think of a reason 6 close friends would start hating each other. Any ideas for future drama? The next chapters will be random, things of the past WILL be addressed. Don't think this fight is over yet._

**_Things to come:_**

_Get to know Riley more_

_More of the past will be unveiled_

_OTH drama like no other_

_You must review!! Click the button underneath and send a short comment or message. The more reviews, the faster I will update the story. **Review!!!**_


	4. Awkward Progession

**Okay, so how much do you guys hate me for leaving this story for like 5 months? Anyways, I figured that my story sucked, but it was unfair to the people that might have enjoyed reading it. There is a lot more twists and drama to come, so read on!**

**

* * *

**

"Come on, Brooke!" Peyton whined on the phone, "We haven't gone out for such a long time. I figured, we should go to the mall, just us girls. You know, like old times."

Brooke replied steadily, "I don't know Peyton, it just seems weird to act like nothing happened."

Riley piped up from behind, shocking Brooke, "Go with them! Seems like fun!"

Brooke took a glance at Riley and sighed, "Fine, but only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Riley comes with us."

Peyton felt unsure for a moment, there was something about Riley that irked her. _'What is she doing to my best friend?' _ However, she knew that the only way to rekindle her friendship with Brooke was to invite this Riley character as well.

"Alright Brooke, she can come," she responded in the end.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys were ahead. They were collected in front of Lucas' living room, on the sofa, playing NBC Live like old times.

"No!"

"Oh yeah! I totally beat you!"

"Get him Nathan!"

Lucas was now sitting out watching his brother and friend play. He stood up and went to grab a beer for himself and the others. When he came back, he plopped himself back onto the couch and spoke.

"So, what's the deal with that Riley girl anyways?" Lucas took a sip of his beer.

Nathan turned over and took the beer from Lucas and drank from it, "What? You jealous or something Luke? I mean, they're only roommates. Although, who knows what's going on at night," he responded smugly.

"True dat!" Jake high-fived Nathan.

"Ohh!" Nathan exclaimed as he beat Jake in the game.

Lucas glared at the two kids, "Well harharhar, don't we have a bunch of jokesters here."

"Thank you, have a good night. Remember the Jake's House of Comedy, you can beat our jokes, but you can't beat our beer!" Jake took a bow and smiled at Lucas, who was squinting at him coldly.

"You guys know, we'll probably have to talk about this sometime," Lucas said to the others.

Nathan relaxed, "Talk about what? So there were false rumors going around, whatever. What does this really have to do about anything, man?"

"I wonder what I'm having for dinner tonight, I should order takeout though. Peyton's cooking," Jake thought aloud as the Scott brothers were in conversation.

"Don't change the subject Jake, you both know very well what I'm talking about. We need to sort everything out," Lucas said matter-of-factly.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I must have this," Brooke exclaimed running to and from the stores.

Peyton smiled to herself, "Same old Brooke, always the shopper."

Riley chuckled, "But you didn't have to see her on her late night shopping sprees. I mean, I know about midnight snacks, but midnight clothes crises?" she replied reminiscing the many times she was awoken at night.

"Whatever, you weren't her best friend for years, talk to me then," Peyton scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You're one to know," she spoke to herself as she walked to Brooke.

* * *

**Ok, this is just the first chapter back from me long break. I hope you guys enjoy, a longer chapter next time! Please review, and give me any ideas!**


	5. Letting Everyone In

**Here's another chapter for everyone! I got more reviews and alerts, so I hope this chapter is acceptable! It's definitely longer than the other one, but I'll work on it so that my story can be longer in the future chapters.**

**

* * *

**

Brooke woke up to the sight of Riley, wide-awake and fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I never thought I would see the day that this Riley is awake at 8 in the morning," Brooke muttered, still tired.

"Oh, shut up. Now, get up right now you lazy ass, we're going out to eat. I don't know about you, but I am starving," Riley responded, throwing a pillow at the lazy Brooke, as her stomach growled.

Brooke groaned and walked to the bathroom of the hotel room, grabbing a pair of clothes that her wonderful roommate laid out for her.

Minutes later, Brooke emerged from the room dressed in a plaid chiffon shirt and a short, black skirt.

"Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," Riley responded.

"Well, you better have an excuse for waking me up and making me go out for breakfast. Especially in these clothes," Brooke replied looking down at her outfit.

"It's cute, so shut up. Not everyone is a superb fashion designer, I've got to stick to the bargain clothes, now those-who-may-not-be-named have reached 'financial troubles,'" Riley scoffed

Brooke showed her sympathy, "Want to talk about it over breakfast?"

* * *

Lucas sat alone inside his mother's house. Karen had moved away with Andy and Lily by the end of senior year, leaving Lucas it. He took out a box buried deeply inside the closet, covered with dust.

Lucas blew on it and took off a layer of dust. He opened the box, taking out a large album, a scrapbook Karen had made since the day he was born. He turned through the pages, but Lucas didn't know that a tear was dripping down from his cheek.

The phone rang.

Lucas stood up, leaving everything as it was spread across his bed and went to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Oh, no, I am not interested in any product you're advertising," Lucas responded once again, as he shut the phone off.

Lucas returned to the bed and looked down at the photo he was holding. Brooke and Lucas were on the couch, Nathan and Haley were snuggled on the loveseat, and Peyton and Jake lied on the ground. Another figure held popcorn from behind.

"Why'd you leave me, sis?" Lucas whispered, as more tears trickled down.

* * *

"So, what really happened to you guys, anyways? Weren't you like the best of friends?" Riley asked Brooke as she returned with the food.

"What? I mean, you were there. Those rumors, they didn't seem like much, but they can tear people apart." Brooke replied.

Riley sensed Brooke's immediate change of attitude.

"You can't do this forever, Brooke. You guys have to talk about this sometime. You can't avoid this. You have to let everyone in," Riley said in a caring voice, "Come on, let's go out to the River Court, I hear a person can get some relaxation there.

Riley grabbed her friend and they walked towards the River Court.

"Wow," Riley gazed in amazement, "You definitely can't get any of this back in New York."

Brooke spoke up for the first time since breakfast, "We should get back there soon. I mean, the fake reunion thing is over."

"Brooke…" Riley said in a whisper.

"No, New York is my home now, I can't just leave this long. Plus, we've got to get back for school," Brooke replied harshly.

Riley looked Brooke in the eye.

"You can't do this forever, Brooke. Stop running away from your problems."

"I know, but I just can't take this. Coming back to Tree Hill was a mistake. It just hurts so much."

* * *

Jake grabbed his cell phone and dialed familiar numbers.

"Hey, it's Jake, Peyton and I were wondering if you and Hales would like to come over tonight for dinner. Yea, I was thinking about inviting Lucas and Brooke, too. Alright, see ya'lls later!"

Nathan chuckled at the other end.

Jake proceeded to call up Lucas and Brooke. It took a lot of frustrating arguments to get them both to come, but Peyton had distinctly told him that he wouldn't be getting lucky if both Lucas and Brooke hadn't come.

"Did you call everyone?" Peyton called out from the kitchen, where she was cooking dinner for later tonight.

"Yes, honey," he responded.

"Good. I think it's time for a talk."

* * *

Brooke rushed around the hotel room, looking for the perfect outfit.

"Are you suure you don't want to come?" Brooke whined to her friend.

"Nah, I think this is a private dinner, I don't want to interfere with your friends," Riley says, trying to avoid the mess of clothes that Brooke created.

"Fine, but what are you going to do when I'm gone? I mean, it's Tree Hill, and doubt you really know your way around," Brooke asks, wondering.

"Eh, I'm sure I'll find something to do. I mean it _is_ Tree Hill, home of the drama. Maybe I'll check out the stores and hit up the latest drama that you were always telling me about. Talk about _juicy_," Riley replies smirking in the process.

Brooke smacked her shoulder playfully, "Oh, shut up. Tree Hill is too spontaneous."

Riley scoffed, "If that's what you want me to believe."

"Anyways, I'm just about ready, so I'll see you in a few hours?" Brooke asked Riley.

"Sure, but if I'm not back, don't worry. I might be hitting up a few places. A pretty college girl has got to do some partying and being stuck in a supposed small town won't stop her!" she replied excitedly.

* * *

"I'm glad you could come tonight, Brooke," Peyton greeted, as Brooke entered the door.

"No problem, P. Sawyer, it's the least I could do for a friend," she responded word for word.

"Yes, it really seemed like that on the phone," Jake muttered.

"Shut up, Jake, where's Jenny?" Brooke asked and playfully punched him.

"Ouch, that hurt. But, for your information, she is at her grandparent's house, so she doesn't need to see a small brunette beat her father up." He replied rubbing where Brooke aimed at.

"Listen, dinner's almost ready, and as soon as Nathan, Haley, and Lucas get here, we need to have a serious conversation." Peyton says sternly.

"Look what the witch dragged in," Brooke whispers to Jake.

"I don't want to be her boyfriend tonight, and, wait, I am. Lucky me," Jake responds, afraid of Peyton's glare.

* * *

Riley took a walk at the River Court. She relaxed and felt the cool breeze blowing against her face.

A dark figure emerged from the trees in the back and grabs on to Riley.

"Listen you brat, we made a deal," the deep voice rages, "You were to leave Tree Hill forever, leave everyone alone."

The mysterious figure picks Riley up by the neck, and Riley is too shocked and weak to do anything.

Riley stammered, "I-I ju-st had to fi-ix th-ings,"

"Shut up!" he threw her against the ground.

"Now one of your friends has to pay for it," the man says, leaving shivers as he walks back to his car and drives away.

Both Riley and the man did not know that there was another person hiding, watching them.

* * *

**Ok, I think this was a somewhat decent chapter. More drama! Reviews are loved, and even some ideas would be nice. What do you want to see soon? More Riley drama or more of the group? Anyways, review!**


End file.
